A Crow in Winter
by Luxurien
Summary: A oneshot about Itachi & Kisame's life. Modern AU, yaoi & a lemon.


A Crow in Winter

-.-.-

Fanfiction for the amazing Uniwurm on Tumblr 3 Happy Holidays! I hope you like this.

-.-.-

Snowflakes drifted down from the sky, barely visible through a frosted window where a young Uchiha Itachi sat in his elementary school class. He sat by the window, away from the other students who were all laughing and smiling with their cutout snowmen and gingerbread men. He touched his forehead to the cool class and shut his eyes for a brief moment where he thought about the harsh world. Not long ago he had overheard the teachers talking about hate crimes in a state close to his and unlike the other oblivious students, he sat there affected by the events. His thoughts swirled through the realities of the world as he tried to think of a solution.

He never found one.

-.-.-

It was winter again, and Itachi held his little brother close on Christmas Eve, he was just a baby. Their parents were at work in the police force, apparently there was a crime closer to home this time. Whatever it was, it had people rioting and his parents were called to keep the peace.

"Don't worry Sasuke…" Itachi whispered. "Your big brother will protect you."

Yes, Itachi would protect his little brother from everything. He would never let him become a victim to the harsh world. If he had to, he would change it.

-.-.-

Itachi shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself once again, a few days before Christmas. It was cold and his frosty breath was visible in the crisp, winter air. There was so little life this time of year, most animals were hibernating or had migrated to warmer climates. He stepped through the snow, leaving foot prints in his wake, as he headed to the meeting in town hall. He was thirteen years old and had recently finished Law School. He had begun to participate in meetings in town hall – no one could object to his passive presence. He was praised for being such a quiet, obedient child. No one knew of the storm he was withholding as he sought to change the world for his little brother. He would make this city safe. This state. This country. This world.

Outside of Town Hall a crow observed Itachi's movements, and Itachi took just a moment to wonder as to what a crow was doing here this time of year. The next moment, he was opening the doors of Town Hall, and was instantly flooded with warmth and fine architecture. He shut the doors behind him and stomped his feet lightly on the matt so as to prevent his boots from ruining the floor.

A new face was visible in Town Hall. Itachi spared no more than a glance at the new figure. It was an older man, perhaps in his twenties, with dark ebony skin and pale blue tattoos on his face. His eyes were unusually beady and dark, like tunnels. His face had scars that were in the shape of gills, shaped by tattoos. Itachi wondered why a man would emphasize his scars rather than surgically remove them if he was so inclined to do anything at all. He had dyed his hair a dark navy blue and they stood up in a hairstyle that was popular among the youth these days. The man had a towering figure that seemed out of place in Town Hall, even though he wore a suit like everyone else.

Itachi sat down on one of the available chairs to listen as the speakers brought up their political issues.

About an hour in, the new man was introduced to the crowed as Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi was surprised to learn the man had no interest in politics, but was here for completely different reasons. His sister was killed by the city for a crime it was later proven she never committed. He came to argue against the death penalty.

After the conference, Itachi was about to leave when the man approached him.

"Hello."

Itachi stopped in his tracks. He was never expecting to begin a conversation. He had to go home, he promised his brother he would play with him. "Hello." Itachi responded politely.

"I hear you're a lawyer." Kisame began. "I hear you haven't had a first case yet."

"It seems I am thought to be far too young to be trusted with such matters." Itachi admitted. He had had small cases, things that were trivial. He had joined a group but even they didn't trust him. He was hired so they could show him off as a prodigy.

"Would you take on my case?"

"You wish to persecute the city for your sister's death?" Itachi asked.

"I do."

"Okay."

Kisame grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Itachi. Uchiha." Itachi took Kisame's hand and shook it, giving the man a sad smile. He truly felt sorry for the man's loss.

It wasn't until Itachi went home and turned on the news that he learned just what he had gotten himself into. Kisame Hoshigaki was a famous football player and this case was national news. It would only be a matter of time before the press would approach him too.

Itachi sighed as his little brother ran up to him and hugged him.

"Nii-san! Play monopoly with me?"

"… Maybe another time, Sasuke." He had to do research.

-.-.-

It had taken almost two years for Kisame's case to come to a resolution. The world of politics was gridlocked with red tape, things moved slowly. After the hearing was over, Kisame and Itachi met for dinner one last time.

"Thank you, Kisame-san, for this case." Itachi said, as he cupped his hand around the warm tea and inhaled its scent. Tea was calming, a nice, short distraction from the world.

"No, thank you, Itachi-san." Kisame sat across from Itachi, wearing the same suit he wore to the hearing. It looked like the two were on a date, especially at a restaurant like the one they were at now. There was a pot of cheese fondue between them and Kisame dipped some bread into the fondue with the fondue fork as he spoke. "You have been everything I could have ever asked for in a lawyer these past two years."

"And you in a client." Itachi smiled. Through their numerous meetings and hiding from the press, Itachi had begun to view Kisame as a friend. It took a long time, but he finally found someone he felt comfortable with. Kisame did not feel the need to fill their silences with conversation, but he spoke when he felt like it. His stories were interesting and good to hear. He listened to Itachi's every word and was surprisingly intelligent. Most people made the mistake of assuming that because Kisame was an athlete, he was lacking in the mental capability department. This was far from true. "Now that we no longer have a business relationship…" Itachi gulped down the tea as it was difficult for him to say this, but he wanted to. He would have been sad if their relationship ended here, like this.

"Yes?" Kisame's nearly snapped his neck with how quickly he had looked up from his food to observe Itachi's every word. The past few years had not been kind to Itachi. The stress of the case had given him a few white hairs in his already dull black hair, and the bags around his eyes had grown to the point of covering most of his face. All this and he was barely fifteen years old. Yet he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to Kisame. The age difference bothered him but… He had long been hoping that their relationship could change to something more one day. He never expected it to be this soon… But if Itachi was going to ask for more there was no way Kisame could say no.

"Do you… maybe… want to be…" Itachi was looking into his tea as he spoke.

"Yes?" Kisame asked eagerly, his heart soaring and his teeth biting the inside of his lips. His leg began to shake slightly in anticipation. He wanted to hear those magical words.

"Want to be my friend?" Itachi said finally, closing his eyes at the rejection he was sure to come.

Okay, not those magical words. That wasn't what Kisame was waiting for. He laughed to ease the tension in the air and Itachi looked up from his tea, feeling hurt.

"Itachi-san… We are already friends." Kisame smirked. This was fine. Itachi was still a kid after all.

Itachi smiled, feeling better. "I'm glad."

-.-.-

It was four years later when Itachi sat on Kisame's couch, coughing up blood. Kisame was by his side, with a towel and water. Outside the snow blocked the roads, and ice caved them in. There was a storm, and electricity was gone.

"Thank you, Kisame-san." Itachi said weakly, grateful for the warmth of the fireplace. Kisame had gotten up early that day to chop firewood behind the house for this exact purpose.

Over the past four years, Itachi and Sasuke's parents had died. Sasuke had gone to college at a young age, not nearly as young as Itachi, but he was a genius nonetheless. Itachi was alone and had come to his sole surviving friend for comfort, and now he was imposing on said friend.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you."

"Itachi-san, you never impose on me." Kisame insisted, his voice cracking.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Itachi said. "Modern medicine hasn't found a cure for this yet…"

Kisame broke the unwritten rules between them to never touch unless absolutely necessary. He couldn't handle it anymore. In a swift movement, he grabbed Itachi and held him close to his chest.

"Kisame-san?" Itachi asked, not unhappy with the turn of events. It felt nice being in Kisame's embrace. At this point, Itachi was so cold even Kisame was warmer than him.

"I love you Itachi-san…" Kisame breathed, his eyes narrowing at some hair that had fallen out of Itachi's head and were now littered on the couch.

Itachi didn't respond right away. "I didn't know you felt that way about me." He said finally.

Kisame's heart sank. Rejection. That was fine.

"I… Feel the same."

"Wha- but I thought…"

"I love you."

Itachi's eyes widened and he nearly crushed Itachi because of his happiness.

"Kisa-."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Itachi smiled. "Hold me closer."

Kisame smiled and got onto the couch, holding Itachi and running his fingers through Itachi's wirey hair. It was strange to break so many rules so quickly and yet… It felt right. They had been friends for so long, and trusted each other so much more.

"I will always be here for you, Itachi-san."

Itachi thought back to a time when he said those words to his little brother. Yes, Itachi would protect Sasuke from anything. But it was Kisame who would be there to protect Itachi from everything. Itachi felt safe, and let his guard down, closing his eyes and falling asleep in his now-boyfriend's arms.

-.-.-

It was another year before their relationship became physical. It was strange for Kisame, whose relationships always began physically before evolving to anything nearing an emotional plane. For Itachi though, he was willing to wait it out.

They planned everything. They talked about everything. Kisame could see it meant a lot to Itachi, who was excited to try something he had always wanted to.

It was yet again, a winter night. The trees outside lay bare, save for mounds of snow that piled onto them. Inside, Itachi had insisted on both of them bathing first and Kisame was waiting patiently by the bed, nervous about sex for the first time in his life. He didn't want to mess this up.

When Itachi entered the room, all thoughts of sex floated away. Itachi was all skin and bones. His face was ashen and sickly, his fingers long and boney. He looked like a ghost as he towel dried his hair and approached Kisame with eyes that were shining with life as they did so rarely these days.

"Itachi…"

"Is… Is something wrong?" Itachi asked self-consciously. "Am I… Not good enough?"

Kisame circled his arms around Itachi's waist, where he sat on the bed, pulling Itachi closer so that he could bury his face in Itachi's chest.

"You're perfect, Itachi."

"No one is perfect." Itachi knew he didn't look that good. He was sick. He knew it. Kisame deserved better.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"That's not possible." Itachi said. Even if Kisame hurt him physically it would have been an accident. He was going to die anyway, what did it matter? "Don't treat me as if I am sick, please. I want to forget about that." _But if you lose desire for me… That's different._

Kisame kissed Itachi's chest and smiled. "I will always want you." It hadn't taken long for Kismae to realize Itachi's self-harming nature.

Itachi ran his fingers through Kisame's still wet hair and marveled at its softness. He brought his face down so he could feel against his skin and could only smile. He loved Kisame.

Kisame didn't miss a beat. He was going to make this amazing for his lover if it was the last thing he did. He ran his hands down the sides of Itachi's waist and loosened the towel, letting it fall to the side. With his tongue he traced the bones he could feel on against Itachi's skin, licking up the tiny water droplets and moving up. He paused at Itachi's hardened nipples – whether from cold or arousal was questionable – and gently nibbled on one.

Itachi moaned and bucked his waist forward, causing Kisame to let a puff of air go through his mouth in a "heh." It was arousal for sure. Itachi wanted him. That very thought had his cock rising and throbbing as it rose.

Itachi's deft fingers traced Kisame's neck and gently tugged him away. Kisame looked up just in time for Itachi's cracked lips to crush his rough ones. Itachi's hands slid across Kisame's broad, muscled shoulders and their tongues wrapped around each other's drowning themselves in the other's saliva. Itachi's fingers ghosted over Kisame's neck as he imagined his cock down Kisame's throat, both moaned into the other's mouths as their thoughts aligned. Kisame's own hands were on Itachi's waist and they broke their kiss, separating themselves through ragged breaths as a trail of saliva broke off between them. A moment later Kisame was fulfilling Itachi's silent wishes, his tongue sliding around Itachi's hardened member, tracing the veins, teasing the head. Itachi held onto Kisame's head as he felt the palpitations of his heart become more noticeable, his eyes closed shut as he focused entirely on the feeling, the world around him becoming unimportant. He pushed forward slightly, his fingers tightening their grip on Kisame's dark locks, and his cock sliding against Kisame's cheek.

Kisame only smirked at Itachi's eagerness before grabbing a hold of Itachi's cock.

"You want it bad."

"Yes." Itachi said simply. He wasn't good at dirty talk.

"Fine. I'll give it to you." Kisame acknowledged, realizing he would be breaking the mood if he tried to make Itachi beg. Instead he opened his mouth and surrounded Itachi's cock with his mouth, relishing the soft skin of the hard member. His tongue swirled as he bobbed his head back and forth, his fingers gliding over Itachi's balls and holding them back slightly as enjoyed his feast.

"More." Itachi groaned thrusting as deep as he could into Kisame's mouth, losing his concept of reality and the world by the second.

The sensation crawled through his body and centered itself in his balls, which tightened, seeking release and Itachi held his breath when Kisame circled his fingers tightly against Itachi's cock.

"Cumming so soon, Itachi?"

Itachi moaned and glared at Kisame. "Swallow it." He commanded.

The command took Kisame by surprise and he released his hold on Itachi's cock just in time to be completely covered by the quick spurt of thick, sticky cum.

Itachi held onto Kisame's head as his own body shook from the force of the orgasm, his mind still clouded by euphoria and sweat mixing with the water from his shower earlier to cause his hair to stick to his body.

"S-sorry." Itachi said through ragged breaths. He was embarrassed, he never meant to cum over Kisame's face.

"Apology not accepted."

"What?" Itachi asked fearful. Had he crossed some invisible line? He looked at Kisame, his concerns showing over his face.

"But you know… there is one thing you can do to make it up to me. Kisame said as he licked some of the cum off of his fingers.

"What's that?" Itachi asked with a sinking feeling.

"Lick it off of me."

"Wha-."

"Lick. It." Kisame repeated.

Itachi blushed but pulled Kisame's hair back, so that Kisame's head followed. He sat in Kisame's lap and licked the bitter substance off of Kisame's cheekbones, surprised by how good it felt. It wasn't that it tasted good, it was the way Kisame responded, his body quivering and his low moans. Kisame's skin felt good against his tongue as he lapped away at the cum, losing himself in the feeling.

"Having fun?" Kisame asked as Itachi was brought back to reality realizing that he had lost himself.

"I…" Itachi never got to finish because a moment later Kisame had grabbed Itachi's hair and was catching him in a deep kiss, desperately trying to taste as much of Itachi through Itachi's mouth.

Itachi obliged but not without some torturing of his own, he rubbed his lower half against Kisame's hardened member, teasing him.

Kisame growled, breaking their kiss. He had to control himself, as it was their first time, but Itachi was making that _very _hard.

"If you keep doing that I will fuck you senseless."

"Yes please." Itachi responded with a small chuckle.

"When did you become such a slut?" Kisame asked instinctively, and then instantly regretted it. As hot as dirty talk was, it wasn't Itachi's thing…

Itachi was surprised at first but quickly responded. "When you started showing off your body. Stop teasing me and fuck me."

"Such crude words Itachi…" Kisame said, relieved. "I should punish you…"

"Yes, punish me. With your cock."

"As you wish." Kisame reached over to the bedside table and picked up some lube. While he opened the cap, Itachi ran his hands over Kisame's large, dark cock.

"It'll fit, right?" Itachi asked softly, his eyes fluttering.

Kisame felt his heart stutter at the words. So innocent and adorable. Itachi was so cute and within minutes he was going to defile that innocence. The thought caused small drops of precum to slid over the tip of his cock as he cleared his throat. "It'll be fine Itachi… We can do it slowly, and if it hurts tell me…"

Itachi nodded and slid his fingers over Kisame's chest, feeling the rock like muscles in awe while _his _shark lubed his cock. "I can't wait for it to be inside me." He whispered to Kisame.

Kisame growled again, his head spinning. He wanted nothing more than to throw Itachi onto the bed and hammer into him within an inch of his life – but he had to control himself, and he would.

"Kiss me." Kisame commanded, raising his head for the kiss which came as soon as he asked. His lubed fingers slid across Itachi's inner thigh and circled his entrance. The touch had Itachi moaning into his mouth and breaking the kiss moments later to wrap his arms around Kisame's neck.

Kisame slid a single finger in and Itachi clamped his entrance shut as he gently bit Kisame's ear.

"You alright?"

"More." Itachi breathed, slowly bouncing on Kisame's finger. The idea of anything bigger entering him seemed impossible, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel closer to Kisame. He held back the coughing as a small amount of blood dribbled down his chin. He wiped it off while his face was away from Kisame, too distracted to even realize that Kisame had already inserted three fingers.

"Itachi…" Kisame moaned. "I need it now."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Itachi asked, raising himself without thinking and sliding the head of Kisame's cock into his anus. "Aughhh."

"Itachi?" Kisame asked, snapping his head towards Itachi's face in concern.

"It hurts. But I want more." Itachi insisted, sliding further down.

"Oh Itachi…" Kisame groaned, his finger sliding down the seam of Itachi's ass.

"More." Itachi was groaning more to himself. That first thrust was about endurance and pain, and he wanted it enough to slide all the way down. When he finished the world seemed to be spinning slightly.

"Itachi, I can't." Kisame managed to say. "It's too hot, it feels too good." Kisame grabbed the globes of Itachi's ass and began bouncing Itachi over his cock, feeling Itachi's warm, tight entrance constrict and open to make room for his member as he slid in and out, moaning as waves of pleasure stormed through his body taking him to another plane of euphoria.

Itachi was no better, that first thrust was painful. The second was better. By the fifth he was screaming as Kisame hit his prostrate, his toes curling as his desires were fulfilled and he bounced on Kisame's cock knowing nothing could compare to this. The head of Itachi's cock slid against Kisame's chest as he bounced, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

The moment Itachi took full control, thrusting Kisame's cock into himself as if Kisame were nothing more than a toy for him to play with, something broke and Kisame's self control was lost. The sounds of their lovemaking filled his ears as the lube gave off a squishy sound that only added to the erotic sounds Itachi was making as he pleasured himself with his partner's cock.

Kisame felt blinded for a mere moment as cum came spurting out of him and into Itachi's waiting ass.

Itachi didn't realize instantly that Kisame had cum, and continued to pleasure himself until Kisame had to stop him.

Itachi didn't fight it but he clearly wanted more as he clawed at Kisame's chest and fell back against the bed, Kisame's cum sliding out of his ass.

Kisame smirked and took hold of Itachi's member and ran his tongue around Itachi's asshole, lapping at the cum he had left there.

"You're such a bad boy, Itachi. Letting all this cum go to waste."

"I… I'm sorry." Itachi quivered, his fingers digging into the sheets of the bed.

Kisame pumped Itachi's cock as he ate out Itachi's ass, finally rolling his tongue inside causing Itachi's eyes to roll back into his head as pleasure overcame him and he came once more.

"Tsk, tsk, Itachi, making a mess again." Kisame teased, licking the head of Itachi's cock.

Itachi only groaned as his eyes shut, feeling an overwhelming darkness take over.

-.-.-

Kisame and Sasuke stood side by side at the funeral only a year later. At the age of twenty one Itachi had succumbed to disease and died, leaving behind only his legacy to remind his two loved ones that he existed. Once he was gone, the world would forget about Uchiha Itachi, a man who wanted to change the world.

"I won't let his ideals die." Sasuke whispered.

Kisame said nothing as the loss of his most important person came crashing down on him like an avalanche.

It was snowing at his gravestone. In the corner of his eye, Kisame saw a crow observing him. He took only a moment to wonder what a crow was doing here this time of year, before turning his attention to Sasuke.

-.-.-


End file.
